The Wedding
by foolingreality
Summary: Harry and Ginny are to be married, but some of his guests have other ideas...


"Harry?"

"Mmmm…?" Harry rolled over in bed and pulled the blanket closer around him. He was enveloped in the sweet scent of flowers and chamomile. Warm sunlight fell on his face and he saw orange and red through his eyelids.

"Harry..." There was laughter in her voice and he caught a fresh smell of chamomile as she kissed his cheek. Harry slowly opened his eyes and met hers.

Ginny's red hair was messy around her face, he could still see her smiling even thought it was blurry. Harry imagined what that smile would look like if he could see it clearly. Her slight dimple in the left cheek, the cute little freckle near her upper lip. He imagined her face, eyes, the exact same color as the toffee Hermione had got them as a pre wedding gift...

Harry sat straight up in excitement, the _WEDDING. The Wedding._ His insides leapt and his stomach doubled over, doing back flips and cartwheels everywhere.

"Finally remembered have you?" Ginny sat up and linked her arms around Harry's neck. She stared innocently up at him. Harry could tell that she was fighting the urge to laugh. He smiled and in answer kissed her on the lips. One hand went to the delicate curve of her back and the other into her hair. Harry pulled the bird-like body closer to him, her lips tasted like warmth and slightly of the chocolate they had ate the night before.

"Harry Potter…" But then she kissed him again, not finishing her sentence.

"I.." One word before suddenly he was pulling her back down to the bed again.

"Love y-"

"Ron, wait-no!" There was the sound of a door opening and Harry immediately pulled a sheet over him and Ginny. Ronald Weasley was standing in the doorway, smiling gleefully until he realized what he walked in on.

"Erm…sorry, I'll just…" Ron's ears went bright red and he attempted to back out of the room but was blocked by a frizz of brown hair.

"I _told_ you not to wake them up just yet! And- _ouch_ Ron! You know this hallway is tiny!- _Why,_ for Merlin's sake would you think they needed to be woken up by you!"

"Really, I'm sorry, I forgot...that you would...probably want…privacy and-"

"Ron?" Harry advised. "Shut up."

"Heh...er yeah."

Ron looked at Harry with an unusually apologetic expression and a plea to forgive him. Harry who was feeling rather carefree, shrugged and glanced at Ginny.

"I think this'll make a interesting wedding day story for our kids." She said. (Harry's stomach did back flips at this... _kids)._

"It's okay Ron," Harry said, "Just don't do that again- please."

Ron, who was now looking sheepish, grinned at Harry as he backed out of the room.

"Nope, never again- I am _really_ sorry by the way, I-" But he was cut short as the door swung shut, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. There was a moment of silence, in which they could hear Hermione scolded Ron outside, and then they were both laughing. Ginny cracked up into Harry's shoulder and wiped her eyes animatedly.

"Did you _see_ his face?" She snorted.

"He was thinking, bloody hell what have I walked in on?"

"Oh, my dofus brother." Ginny laughed.

"And Hermione was mortified-" Harry added.

"Like they haven't done worse."

Harry suddenly felt like he was at Hogwarts again, hanging out with Ginny in those precious months of his 6th year when they had been together.

"I feel 16 again." Harry thought.

"What?" said Ginny.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

She smirked, "Yeah."

"Merhf." Harry flopped back onto the pillows and pulled the covers up to his nose. Ginny leaned over kissed that tip of his nose tenderly.

"Now come on, sleepy, let's go say hello to the masses."

"Can't we just…" Harry pulled her down on the mattress with him.

"Nope. Tonight." He caught a flash of her smile as she rolled out of bed and walked to the closet.

"Ugh. But that's so far away." He said, smiling at her as she rummaged in her drawers for clothing.

"Aww, poor Harry Potter. Can't even get his fiancee to sleep with him." She said sarcastically, then threw him boxers and a gray tee shirt.

"Thanks." He said and sighed as he pulled on the cloths. He got up and stretched, shaking his hair out of his face and walking up behind Ginny.

He put both hands on her hips and moved his lips to her ear.

"We're gonna be married." He whispered. As if saying it out loud would make it seem real.

She turned around, smiling.

" _I know."_ She said burying her face into his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. Staring out the open window of her bedroom, looking out on the front yard of The Barrow. He could see the top of the huge white tent set up outside, just like at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Except everything was different from Bill and Fleurs. Voldemort was dead, the war was over and everything seemed perfect, but… no… not everything was perfect. Fred was gone. Remus and Tonks, killed. Hedwig was dead, along with many other innocent lives.

But he, Harry, was still alive, and Ginny was still alive, Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys. Nothing would ever be perfect, but they still had each other. They still had love. As Dumbledore had said.

" _Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and all those who live without love."_

"I love you." He whispered to Ginny. "I love you, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone before."

Ginny angled her face so she could look at him.

"And I love you, Harry." She smiled and then smirked. "My eleven year old self is so jealous right now."

Harry grinned, twirled Ginny around and looking out the window again.

"C'mon." He said. "Let's go meet the masses."


End file.
